1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for making a circuit board and, in particular, to a method for making a circuit board wherein a versatile circuit board is used for making different circuit boards such as a left-hand drive car circuit board and a right-hand drive car circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method for making a printed circuit board is known that a printed conductor is wired on a versatile in order to apply to various circuits, the printed conductor for a circuit section is previously connected to be selected and changed according to the kind of an application circuit, and connection-free part of the printed conductor in the circuit section is cut as well as a wiring board of the versatile printed circuit board.
The related art to the invention may include JP-A-54-37264.